


kyungsoo-hyung

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Light Romance, M/M, bff!sekai, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: Sehun has a crush on Do Kyungsoo, the school president, his sunbae and his hyung.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpesoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/gifts).



> happy birthday to my dearest chi, carpesoo, who had chosen the title for this fic, too. this is entirely stupid, but you requested a cute first encounter between sesoo, so here it is. it might just be not as cute as you'd expect though ;u;

"I'm not sure what I should be more concerned about," Jongin mumbles and Sehun turns his head to look at his best friend, confusion written all over his face. If Jongin needs counselling, then surely, Sehun is the wrong person to ask. Rather than being one to give out advice, he's the one in need of help, too.  
  
"What?" He asks, attempting to be a good friend, but as the sound of laughter is carried over to their table, Sehun's attention diverts again, easily drifting over to where four junior students are sitting, two of them cracking up about some joke that the two others clearly don’t enjoy. Junmyeon hyung is forcing a smile while Kyungsoo continues eating, completely ignoring the world around.  
  
"Today's lunch menu or your eternal crush on Kyungsoo-hyung."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
Sehun huffs as Jongin laughs. It's definitely the lunch menu that Jongin should worry about. Luckily, Sehun never had to gamble like his friend - his mother always sends him off to school with homemade lunchboxes. He won’t die young due to food poisoning, unlike Jongin who had to buy his lunch at school every day, usually consisting of a bowl of rice, a bowl of undiscernible stew and a few lonely looking pieces of kimchi as side dish.  
  
"I'm not going to share lunch with you," Sehun states, smirking when he sees Jongin's longing gaze directed to the neatly packed dosirak in front of him. He’s not gonna cave in this time.  
  
"Oh, please, Oh Sehun, bestest of best friends," Jongin whines dramatically and Sehun flinches at the volume. "Stories of your benevolence and generosity shall be passed on to the whole world and generations after if you feed me some of your lunch. Kyungsoo-hyung, too, shall hear of your nobleness, and he will fall in l-"  
  
Sehun stuffs Jongin's mouth with an extra-large piece of chicken and sighs. He's definitely being too good to his noisy friend. Next time he will just leave and let Jongin ramble on by himself, even if that means possible embarrassing stories being shared with the whole student body assembled in the cafeteria - including Do Kyungsoo, the school council's president and Sehun's crush.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh Sehun, sophomore and transfer student at Chungang High School, had taken a liking to Do Kyungsoo the moment he laid eyes on him. It had happened about two months ago, on his first day at the new school.  
  
Born and growing up in Seoul, his best friend since childhood days had always been Jongin, so Sehun was elated to hear that after going to school in Busan for middle school, where his father had been working for a few years, they were relocating back to Seoul. And even better - Sehun would be reunited with his best friend with whom he had stayed in contact with throughout the years, meaning, he wouldn't be the new kid with no friends. He would start at the same school Jongin was attending, so at least, he had one good friend in the same year, and if he was lucky, they would be in the same class even.  
  
Unfortunately, Jongin didn't live in the exact same neighborhood, but in another direction, so Sehun had to take the bus alone. Of course, going to school alone didn’t scare Sehun. He might look like he was trembling, but it was not nervousness or anxiety. It was _expectancy_. He was sixteen years old, after all. He did feel a bit lonely though, seeing everyone else chatting and laughing with their friends on the way to school, so when a younger boy wearing Chungang High's uniform took a seat right next to him, all scared, wide eyes and tense expression, Sehun decided to talk to him.  
  
"Starting at a new school, huh?" Sehun began casually and smiled as the other turned towards him more. Like this, he could see the boy's face - young, boyish, and just so, so adorable. His cheeks were squishy, a baby face that Sehun would love to touch and pinch. Maybe later on he would be allowed to, once they were close, not simply sunbae and hoobae, but hyung and dongsaeng. He was sure that the boy didn't mind having an older friend. Older friends were cool, that had always been the case.  
  
"Not really," the boy said. His voice was a lot deeper than Sehun had expected, but it had a nice, warm timbre to it. He sounded like he could be a good singer, and Sehun imagined the boy as the shy, quiet one in class who would surprise everyone with his smooth vocals if they ever were to do a noraebang night together.  
  
"Ah, so you've attended Chungang Middle School, before?" That was Sehun's conclusion, to which the other just nodded, seemingly disinterested in continuing the conversation. Sehun wouldn't be Sehun though if he were to give up so quickly. He really wanted to befriend this cute freshman for a reason he couldn't tell yet (he told himself it was protectiveness over a cute, small dongsaeng, that and loneliness).  
  
"Then, you don't have to be so scared and nervous," Sehun continued. "I mean, you'll probably have some of your former classmates and friends in the same class as you here as well."  
  
There came no response and the boy had turned his head away again, yet Sehun continued to speak. He was sure the other was still listening.  
  
"I'll be starting at Chungang High, too," he said. "I'm transfering from Busan. I do have a friend here though, so I won't be lonely. And if you don't have any friends in your class, you can always come to see me? I mean, I can be your cool sunbae. I'm a sophomore, you know?"  
  
At that, the other looked at him through narrowed eyes and pursed his lips. Sehun just smiled back, not minding the glare. Maybe the boy was just socially awkward.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sehun continued chatting to the boy despite the lack of response. He didn’t feel offended, but thought it to be the boy’s nature to be this calm and reclusive. It didn’t matter. The boy was cute, and Sehun had all intention of becoming friends even if all he knew about the other was the fact that they were both attending the same school. That information was enough as of now. They would surely cross paths again, somewhere on campus. Their school couldn’t possibly be that huge.  
  
“We gotta get off here,” Sehun said before the bus had come to a stop. He heard the bus station’s name being announced and not wanting to make the mistake of missing the station he needed to get off at and risking to come late on his very first day at Chungang High, he got up quickly, one hand shooting out to drag his new friend by the wrist. Weaseling through the crowd of people in the bus was difficult, but somehow they managed, and Sehun continued to pull the younger boy with him, not letting go until they arrived in the main hall.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Sehun tells the other with a bright smile. “Your first day will be great. New schools aren’t scary, okay? If anything bad happens though, just search for Oh Sehun, sophomore. See you later!”  
  
The other didn’t reply and frowned, so Sehun told him to wait there until he had looked up his new class. Oddly, this school would only announce which student belonged to which class on the first day of every new school year. The students would be shuffled and put in different classes, the shuffling and choices most likely been done a few days before school started, similar to the way some Japanese schools were run if one was to trust manga and anime. Sehun didn’t mind though, as it gave him a chance to check out the people around him who were all searching for their names on the lists for the sophomores. Some of those faces could belong to those of his classmates.  
  
“Sehun!” A familiar voice yelled embarrassingly loud, but that was Jongin for you. Sehun just tried to ignore the dozens of pairs of eyes staring at them. “We’re in the same class!”  
  
“Cool,” Sehun said and greeted Jongin with a fist bump before he turned around, eyes scanning the mob of people for the boy from earlier, just to check on him. He couldn’t find him though. Not within the ten seconds it took Jongin to drag him off to their classroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Are you looking for someone?” Jongin asked. It was lunch break and the moment they stepped out of their classroom, Sehun had been looking for the cute boy he encountered on the bus. He remembered big doe eyes, full lips and squishy cheeks - those were hard to forget. Unfortunately, as he only realized now, he had never asked for the boy’s name. If he did, maybe his search wouldn’t be this fruitless. At least he could ask around to find the cute stranger.  
  
He sighed and poked at one of the egg rolls in his lunch box. So maybe it wasn’t all that easy to find some nameless stranger in a high school. He had underestimated the sheer size of the schoolground and the number of students enrolled at Chungang High – Seoul was different from Busan. He wouldn’t give up though, no. Being optimistic and persistent had always been his good ~~and bad~~ traits, so he let his eyes wander around the busy cafeteria for some more.  
  
“Hey, earth to Sehun!”  
  
Sehun ignored Jongin’s hand that was waved around in front of his face. He had just found his target entering the room with someone else next to him, most likely a classmate and new friend. It made Sehun happy to see the other was doing well socializing, but admittedly, he was a bit envious, too. Envious of the other guy, of course, for he could hang out with the cute stranger as much as he wanted to while Sehun needed an excuse. They weren’t friends yet, but that was about to change.  
  
“Wait, Sehun, where are you going?”  
  
He didn’t stop for his best friend since Sehun only had one goal in mind: inviting the cute stranger to join him and Jongin before cute stranger could find himself a different table. With quick, long strides, Sehun walked up to the freshmen and took the cute stranger’s hand in his.  
  
“What-“ The boy began, but Sehun cut him off to explain his intentions. They didn’t need a misunderstanding at the start of their budding friendship.  
  
“I’m inviting you to sit with me and my friends,” Sehun said and happily pulled the stranger along to his table where Jongin was gaping at them, his face a comical grimace. He ignored the weird stares coming from seemingly everyone in the room as well in favor of paying attention to the two boys that had now joined their table.  
  
Jongin cleared his throat. He must have found his composure now.  
  
“Uhm… Sehun, what are you planning on doing with our student council president and the vice president?”  
  
Sehun blinked. A freshman being their president? That was unheard of, especially since this was only the first day of school. How could he had been nominated and voted to be the president right away? Unless-  
  
“I meant to tell you earlier,” the cute stranger interrupted his train of thoughts. “I’m not a freshman. I’m a junior, meaning, I’m your sunbae.”  
  
And just like that, Sehun had made a big first impression on Do Kyungsoo, Chungang High’s president who, just for the record, had grown tired of people mistaking his age, mislead by his small stature and the baby fat on his cheeks. He hated them. And now he hated Sehun, too, if the glare that was directed at him was anything to measure it by.  
  
The boy who accompanied Kyungsoo (vice president Kim Junmyeon, as Sehun learned later) gave him an apologetic smile before both junior students turned on their heels and left Sehun and Jongin in a cloud of awkward embarrassment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Despite embarrassing himself in front of half the school body, as well as becoming one of those people Kyungsoo detests, Sehun couldn’t help but like Kyungsoo more. If it was the cute face that had drawn him in first, then it was Kyungsoo’s personality that made him fall further.  
  
Being the president, Kyungsoo was not only smart and diligent in his studies, he was reliable, too. Despite his scary, disapproving looks – cute in the way he was squinting his eyes – people didn’t hesitate to come to him when they needed help or some good advice, and Kyungsoo never turned down those. It made him admirable to Sehun.  
  
“Kyungsoo is such a good person,” Sehun sighs dreamily. He has been watching Kyungsoo helping the gardening club with watering the flowers outside, marveling at the rusty brown hue of Kyungsoo’s hair shining through the pitch black in the sun. It made him look softer, sweeter. It’s hard to believe that this person was feared by majority of the students.  
  
“You’ll never finish cleaning duties early like this,” Jongin points out, not bothering to hide the disapproving tone.  
  
“We’ll be home soon enough,” Sehun waves his best friend off and looks outside, a smile stretching wide on his face when he sees Kyungsoo squatting down to inspect the flowerbeds up close. Kyungsoo is a lot more loving and caring than people give him credit for, Sehun thinks, and just falls a little deeper.  
  
“Whatever,” Jongin just huffs. “I’m off.”  
  
But Sehun doesn’t register. He continues watching Kyungsoo until his crush gets up and looks up. Their gazes meet and Sehun freezes instead of turning away. He had been caught in the act. There’s no need to hide.  
  
Kyungsoo is the first to look away, as calm as always. Sehun is disappointed, seeing no reaction from the other when Sehun himself is so shaken up by just one intense gaze. He’d like to think that he was handsome, that one glance from him could make people swoon, too, but his crush never seemed affected at times they cross paths.  
  
Turning around, he finds himself alone in the classroom that is only half tidy. He still needs to mop the floor, as well finish watering the flowers. At least Jongin had been so kind to take out the garbage and clean the blackboard, the dark green surface dry, but clear. Jongin must have left a while ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Sehun.”  
  
Sehun whips his head around and stares with wide eyes. There, by the door, it’s Kyungsoo and he’s looking at him with what Sehun would like to think of as a tiny, barely there smile.  
  
“Sunbaenim,” Sehun whispers. Now that Kyungsoo is the one to make a move on him, he’s not entirely sure how to act. Should he be more bashful? Or should he be bold? What kind of person did Kyungsoo like and prefer, apart from smart and kind people like Kyungsoo himself is? What kind of behavior would make Kyungsoo like him more?  
  
“You’re not going home yet?” The president inquires and Sehun does his best to not let the disappointment show. Of course, Kyungsoo isn’t particularly interested in him. It’s only his duty as school president to check up on students, especially when seeing them loitering around school long after classes have ended.  
  
“Jongin ditched me, so I had to do cleaning duties all by myself,” Sehun replies, only a half-lie. While Jongin did in fact leave him behind, it was only after doing his own share of work.  
  
“And that took you more than two hours to finish?”  
  
“Uhm… yes?” Sehun is flustered now. Of course Kyungsoo would be able to look through such a silly excuse. But instead of embarrassing Sehun further through more inquiries, Kyungsoo just sighs.  
  
“I’ll lend you a hand.”  
  
They quickly finish tidying up the room without any other word exchanged. Occasionally, Sehun would glance up at the older boy, wanting to start a conversation, but not knowing what to say. He still hasn’t apologized for mistaking a sunbae for a hoobae yet either, and this might just be the right time to get that off his chest and make peace.  
  
“Go home now,” Kyungsoo says after storing bucket and mop back into the closet.  
  
“And what about you?” Sehun asks. He quickly adds a _sunbaenim_ when he sees Kyungsoo’s frown.  
  
“I still have a few things to do,” Kyungsoo says, and in the spur of the moment, Sehun offers his help, trying to look genuine and honest with an expression he has picked up from Jongin – the puppy look that works on all older people who have a soft spot for anything _cute_. He doesn’t deem Kyungsoo as one to be easily manipulated, but it’s worth a try.  
  
“No, I’m fine,” Kyungsoo replies, and for the first time, there’s a full smile on Kyungsoo’s face, his lips forming a heart shape, something Sehun has never seen or noticed on anyone else. It’s endearing, coupled with the eyes that shut close, no different from the way Sehun is laughing and smiling which everyone had teased him about. It’s breathtakingly beautiful and makes him feel all warm and tingly in an entirely new way. This must be first love, Sehun thinks. This is not just a crush anymore.  
  
“You’re not… as scary as everyone says you are,” he blurts out.  
  
“I’m not,” Kyungsoo affirms. “People just think I am because I’m their president. I have bad eyesight, so I squint a lot, and I’m quiet and serious, too, and on top of that I don’t smile as much as Junmyeon. He’s the one you should be scared of.”  
  
He’s not being that quiet right now, Sehun wants to say, but instead, he replies with another question.  
  
“So… do you really hate people mistaking you to be younger?”  
  
Kyungsoo shakes his head.  
  
“Then what about me asking to be friends? Would that be okay? I mean… I’m not a cool sunbae, but I could be your cute hoobae?” Sehun probes further. He’s nervous.  
  
Kyungsoo gives another smile.  
  
“It’s late now. Go home, Sehun.”  
  
“Yes, hyung.”  
  
And on his way home, Sehun thinks about Kyungsoo’s rebuttal. He didn’t say no, right?  
  
  
  
  
  
“Soo-hyung! Kyungsoo-hyung!”  
  
Everyone is staring at Sehun screaming across the cafeteria to draw his hyung’s attention, but he doesn’t mind. It’s embarrassing, yes, but seeing Jongin gaping at him, face morphing into an even more comical grimace when Kyungsoo – and Junmyeon in tow – are walking towards them is worth it. The two sunbaes are taking a seat across from their hoobaes, Kyungsoo with his usual blank expression while Junmyeon is smiling.  
  
“What’s going on?” Jongin asks quietly, trying to be discreet by leaning close to whisper in Sehun’s ear.  
  
“We’re friends now,” Sehun explains, beaming at Kyungsoo, who has already started eating quietly with squinting eyes – because of his bad eyesight, not because he’s hating and glaring down on his lunch. But that, Sehun keeps to himself. Because Kyungsoo is _his_ hyung, and he would like to keep it like that for a while, until Kyungsoo has warmed up to him further, possibly even melting a bit, too.


End file.
